


Duck!

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lần tới, ta mà có kêu "duck"... thì hụp xuống</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duck!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100193) by WaiiKitsune. 



> Fic có chơi chữ bằng tiếng Anh một chút, nên vài lời thoại Cừu giữ nguyên bản Anh văn nghen.

* * *

 

Duck!

 

"Anh biết gì không, ngày hôm nay quả thật rất tuyệt vời, đến mức tôi không tin được nó là thật cơ đấy."  
  
  
Mukuro gật đầu, vẫn rảo bước bên cạnh Tsuna.  
  
  
"Ý tôi là, Reborn đã cho tôi nghỉ bữa nay đó. Chuyện này đúng là phép lạ." Tsuna đưa một ngón tay lên vẫy vẫy. "Rồi thì anh đưa tôi đi dạo nữa."  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
"Và thời tiết cũng rất đẹp." Tsuna tiếp tục.  
  
  
Mukuro thở dài. "Tsunayoshi. Ta yêu cậu, ta cũng rất thích nghe giọng nói của cậu. Nhưng như cậu đã nói, bữa nay cậu được nghỉ. Vậy nên cho ta xin chút bình yên đi, được chứ?"  
  
  
"...Được thôi." Tsuna bật cười.  
  
  
Cả hai bước vào một công viên gần đó và đến một cái hồ.  
  
  
"Look, duck!" –  _(Woa, vịt kìa.)_  
  
  
Tsuna đưa tay chỉ khi cậu chạy đến bên bờ hồ. "Xui quá, tôi chẳng mang theo cái gì cho chúng ăn hết. Không, Mukuro, không phải là lời gợi ý bắt anh tạo ra vài mẩu bánh mì đâu."  
  
  
Gã thuật sĩ được nói tới bĩu môi cười thầm khi vẫn đứng đấy, cách cậu nhóc tóc nâu đương hạnh phúc một vài bước chân.  
  
  
"Anh biết đấy, chúng chẳng còn nhiều ở Nhật nữa. Trong sở thú thì may ra, mà tôi cũng chẳng nhớ ra lần cuối cùng mình tới đó là khi nào nữa." Tsuna nói.  
  
  
"Tsunayoshi, duck!" –  _(Tsunayoshi, hụp xuống.)_  
  
  
" Tôi biết chúng là vịt rồi… Aaaaaa!"  
  
  
Mukuro lao tới đẩy Tsuna xuống đất vừa kịp lúc một viên đạn băng qua chỗ chỉ một giây trước còn là cái đầu của cậu. Người bảo vệ sương mù của cậu khẽ gầm gừ khi gã triệu hồi cây đinh ba của mình. Hàng cột lửa bùng lên từ chỗ mấy bụi cây. Rồi thì chỉ còn những tiếng hét và từng thân người gục xuống từ chỗ ấy.  
  
  
"C…cảm…ơn anh...?" Tsuna lúng búng.  
  
  
" Lần sau, ta mà có bảo “duck”…thì hụp xuống." Mukuro rít lên.  
  
  
"Xin lỗi. Tôi cứ nghĩ anh đang nói về mấy con vịt..." Tsuna dài giọng rồi bật cười khúc khích.  
  
  
"Có gì mà buồn cười thế?" Mukuro nhướng mày hỏi.  
  
  
"À thì...nghĩ cũng vui đấy chứ...nếu anh thực sự...ờ...kêu lên phấn khích...chỉ vì mấy con vịt." Tsuna trả lời giữa những tiếng khúc khích.  
  
  
"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro thở dài. "Xem ra ngày nghỉ hoàn hảo của cậu vừa bị phá hỏng đấy nhỉ." Gã thêm vào, liếc về phía bọn người đang nằm bất động.  
  
  
"À, nhưng ít ra thì anh cũng đã cứu mạng tôi." Tsuna thầm thì.  
  
  
Chẳng mấy chốc thì cậu nhóc tóc nâu nhận ra tư thế … tế nhị hiện thời của cả hai. Tsuna đang nằm dài dưới đất, còn Mukuro thì đang quỳ sát ngay trên người cậu. Tsuna đỏ bừng mặt, làm Mukuro nhìn cậu chăm chăm, sự tò mò ánh lên trong đôi mắt hai màu.  
  
  
"A… anh có thể, ừm...nhích ra khỏi người tôi được không?" Tsuna lặng lẽ hỏi.  
  
  
Mukuro nhếch mép cười ngay khi hiểu chuyện. "Hmm... Chuyện này thì ta không chắc được."  
  
  
"Mukuro!" Tsuna đỏ mặt.  
  
  
Gã thuật sĩ bật cười rồi cúi xuống hôn cậu. Theo ghi nhận của Mukuro, sự cảnh giác của Tsuna đã sụp đổ răng rắc - à, nói chung là thế, cho đến khi họ bị xen ngang.  
  
  
"Jyuudaime!"  
  
  
"Tsuna!"  
  
  
Mukuro lầm bầm bất mãn, dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn. "Ta phải tra tấn bọn chúng cả đời mới được." Gã đứng dậy, kéo Tsuna đứng lên theo mình.  
  
  
"Đừng giận chứ, Mukuro. Cửa phòng tôi tối nay có vẻ không khóa thì phải." Tsuna nháy mắt. Cậu quay người lại rồi chạy về phía hai người bạn thân nhất của mình.  
  
  
"Hayato! Takeshi!"  
  
  
Mukuro chớp chớp mắt khi từng từ một ngấm vào người gã. Khỏi nói, gã lập tức nhếch môi cười đầy thèm khát trước khi chạy theo người con trai tóc nâu kia.  


[hết]

 


End file.
